3 vs 7 bell hide and seek
by Alice no kokoro
Summary: "apa katamu! Main petak umpet?"" Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, dasar pengecut" Apa yang dilakukan aomine ke kise
1. Chapter 1

3 vs 7 bell hide and seek

Summary: "apa katamu! Main petak umpet!?"" Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, dasar pengecut" Apa yang dilakukan aomine ke kise

Saya author baru disini, jadi kalau ceritanya kurang bagus harap dimaklumi.

Disclaimer : kuroko no basuke bukan punya saya

Prologue

Di suatu hari yang saangaat cerah di SMA Teiko yang mantap habis(Aomine:lebay luh*digaplok author*) ada 7 orang berambut pelangi yang sedang berbicara asik-asikan di atap sekolah, maklum lagi makan siang.

"Hei, mulai besok kan kita libur seminggu, bagaimana kalau kita ngumpul-ngumpul ssu?" Tanya si rambut kuning yang bernama Kise Ryouta."Emangnya mau ngapain kau kise pake acara ngumpul-ngumpul hah, jadwalku sudah penuh"kata si dakian(Aomine: woi! Jangan panggil gue dakian! Ini hitam sexy tau!)

"alah, palingan jadwalnya Cuma tidur, makan sama baca majalah mai-chan kan? Perv banget lu ahomine""apa kata lo bakagami!". Ketika mereka berdua hendak bertengkar, sebuah gunting merah yang tajam and kinclong melesat melewati di antara kedua kepala aomine dan kagami, yang diketahui pemiliknya seorang kapten cebol(*gunting dilempar*) bernama akashi seijurou"taiga, daiki, diam kalian! Apakah kalian tidak lihat aku sedang makan?! Dan untuk acara ngumpul bareng itu akan aku yang tentukan kegiatannya"

"memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa akashi-kun" Tanya si pemuda dengan wajah baby face bernama kuroko tetsuya ke sang kapten.

Akashi tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai" kita akan melakukan 3 vs 7bell hide and seek"

Jadi bagaimana prologue ceritanya semua? Di chapter ini midorima dengan murasakibara belum saya munculkan, nggak tau mau dikasih dialog apa. Dan karena judulnya 3 vs 7 hide and seek, masih ada 3 orang lagi yang akan mengikuti permainan ini. Saya serahkan kepada para readers untuk memilih siapa orang yang ingin diikuti permainan nanti di chapter kedepan akan ada pairing aokise, akakuro, dll.

Please review jika ingin melihat chapter berikutnya ^v^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Alice: baiklah, sebelum cerita ini dimulai, saya ing-

Aomine: woi thor! Elu bilang mau post chapter yang baru kemaren, kok malah hari ini elu baru post?! Nggak bener nih!

Alice: WOI AHOMINE! ELU PIKIR GUE KELAS BERAPA HAH! KELAS 11 NYET! GUE KEMAREN KERJAIN TUGAS BIAR HARI INI GUE NYANTAI TAU GAK!*preman mode on*

Aomine:*terdiam karena melihat setan no 2(yang pertama akashi)*a-a-a-ampun thor gue nggak tau, lagian elu kan dari keluarga baik-baik, kok bisa berubah gini?

Kuroko: Aomine-kun ketinggalan jaman, nggak tau ya kalau alice-san itu kalau di sekolah dijuluki iblis karena berani lawan cowok paling kasar sampai cowok itu diam membatu?

Aomine: Ee! Serius tetsu?*merasakan hawa berbahaya mengancam nyawa* k-k-kalau gitu gue pergi dulu ya, bye!

Alice: akhirnya pergi juga, baiklah sekali lagi saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Aokeisatsukan,Caesar704 dan Panda dayo karena telah mereview dan ey9 yang telah memfave fic ini, saya senang sekali. Baiklah, sekarang mari kita mulai chapter yang baru! Kuroko-san, tolong ucapkan disclaimernya

Kuroko: Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya Alice no kokoro

 _"Kita akan bermain 3 vs 7 hide and seek"_

.

.

.

"Hah? seek?hide? apaan tuh?"emang pada dasarnya si Aomine ini nggak bisa bahasa inggris apalagi pelajaran lain(kecuali olahraga) sangat pantas mendapatkan julukan AHOMINE saudara-saudara, Kagami mungkin nilainya lebih tinggi walaupun beda palingan 5 atau 10 poin, kalau sama Kise mah nilainya langsung 11-12 sama Aomine."Pfft, hide and seek elu nggak tau artinya? Artinya itu ya petak umpet"sasuga Kagami, bahasa inggris emang keahliannya.

"Oo petak umpet toh, yowes"(author: saya minta maaf atas bahasa jawa ini, makhlum saya bukan orang jawa dan saya ketularan dengan cara bicara kawan saya yang pindahan dari jawa). Ee… tunggu sebentar…. Petak umpet….

 ** _Three…two….one…._**

"APA! PETAK UMPET!" pemirsa, dengan kompaknya mereka(minus akashi dan kuroko) berteriak dengan cemprengnya sampai author harus memakai earplug tercinta.

"chotto matte akashi, apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus petak umpet nodayo? T-tapi bukan berarti aku penasaran ya, karena yang lain otaknya masih loading" tanpa perlu diberitahupun readers pasti tahu kan siapa yang mengatakan kata-kata tersebut? Yap, siapa lagi selain si tsundere Midorima Shintarou(Midorima:gue nggak tsundere nanodayo!,Author:nggak ada orang tsundere yang mengakui bahwa dirinya bukan tsundere Midorima-san)

Akashi sekali lagi hanya menyeringai(author:cih, dasar cebol*menghindar dari sang gunting*),"tentu saja karena aku mau bermain shintarou, memangnya kenapa?"

"bisa saja kan akashi-kun mengalami MKKB""memangnya MKKB itu apa kurochin?" yang barusan bicara juga pasti tahu kan itu siapa? Sang titan Murasakibara Atsushi(Murasakibara:hmm, ya sudahlah aku maafkan saja, alicechin fansku soalnya, Author:yay! At-chan arigatou, nanti aku traktir deh snack 2 kantong)

" **Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia** murasakibara-kun", Akashi yang memang sebenarnya belum pernah main petak umpet hatinya langsung ditembak oleh panah asmara(Akashi:thor, jangan ngetik sambil baca viewfinder, salah ketik tuh). Ok, saya ulangi lagi, hati akashi langsung ditembak dengan panah yang sangat tajam akibat kata-kata pedas dari Kuroko.

"Semua setuju kan? Oke, akan aku jelaskan cara bermainnya. Sesuai dengan yang aku katakana barusan, 3 vs 7 bell hide and seek berarti 7 orang harus sembunyi atau lari dari kejaran 3 orang. Tapi aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih menarik, 3 orang yang nanti akan kita pilih dengan memakai undian akan dipasang bel untuk diikat di pergelangan tangan, sisanya yang berarti ada 7 orang harus mengelilingi satu gedung untuk mencari huruf alphabet yang nanti akan terbentuk kata SUPERMAN, kalian harus mendapatkan semua huruf itu, tetapi jika kalian tertangkap oleh orang yang memakai bel, maka otomatis OUT. Mengerti?"

Mereka semua sebenarnya berniat untuk protes, tapi tidak jadi karena hanya akan merugikan diri sendiri.

"kenapa harus kata SUPERMAN akashicchi? Kok nggak kata yang lebih keren seperti 'kise the ikemen' gitu ssu?

*Author tiba-tiba nongol*

"karena aku suka dengan acara The R*t*rn of Superman Kise-san, makanya aku ambil kalimat superman itu untuk fanfic ini, dan kalimatmu barusan sangat menjijikan"(Kise:Alicecchi hidoi ssu)

"Akashi, kau bilang kan ini 3 vs 7, kita kan baru bertujuh, 3 orang lagi siapa?"

"mereka bilang sedang ke sini Kagami-san, oh… sepertinya mereka sudah datang… masuk saja kalian bertiga"

.

.

.

.

 _Ah! Halo semua_ Aokeisetsukan: serius nih bikin penasaran? Wah saya nggak nyangka waktu melihat review anda, dan ini saya sudah buat ceritanya panjang :v

Caesar704: saya minta maaf kalau menurut anda cerita ini sangat singkat, karena saya berfikir untuk memulainya dengan sesuatu yang pendek untuk melihat apa ada yang mereview atau tidak, dan ini lanjutan ceritanya ^^

Panda dayo: terima kasih atas saran anda*membungkuk 90 derajat*. Saya juga merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat cerita ini, tetapi karena saya terlalu mengantuk saya tidak begitu memikirkannya, sekali lagi terima kasih

Wah, siapa ya 3 orang itu? Jika ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya please review, saya juga sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih panjang dan terima kasih banyak telah membaca chapter ini, adieu~


End file.
